While You Were Out FF8 Style
by Death By Eclipse
Summary: The gang decides Seifer's room needs a makeover. It's disaster.
1. The Beginning

**: - : While You Were Out FF8 Style : - :   
: - : The Beginning : - :**

It was a day as any other at Balamb Garden...or was it? Seifer Almasy made his way through the Garden's hallways with his luggage. The sound of birds chirping could be heard, and the morning sun peaked through the windows. Making his way down to the parking lot, Seifer mumbled slightly to himself.

"All expenses paid trip...what the hell is a vacation when you wake up at four in the morning?! Winhil! Winhil...not even Esthar...not even Dollet...but Winhil...," A hidden camera zoomed in, as he loaded his things in the back of a standard garden car. He cursed incoherently as his trench coat got caught in the back of the truck when he went to close it. After a bit of fumbling, the car sped out of the Garden.

"Welcome to While You Were Out! The show that makes over less then great rooms while the owner is away,"

A fake spirited lady walked down the Garden hallways, she was fairly short and wore a pair of loose tan capris, some black sandals almost falling off of her. She was also clad in a regular white top and large blue zip up sweater. Her black hair was pulled tightly into two half ponytails on both sides of her head.

"This is a very special episode of While You Were Out, because here we are at Balamb Garden! For the next two days, we will be redoing a dorm room that needs a lot of work,"

Ashley walked into the cafeteria; the place was loud and noisy with much commotion as practically everyone in the Garden was there. The new host slightly tripped over the floor but kept walking.

"We convinced Seifer Almasy that he had won an all expenses paid trip to Winhil for two days, what he doesn't know is while he's away, some of his closest friends will be making over his room,"

Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis came into view. Rinoa had an evil glint in her eye, Squall stood next to her, an almost amusing expression on his face. Quistis just smiled politely.

"Here we have three of Seifer's closest friends, Commander Squall Leonhart, his fiance, Rinoa Heartilly, and Instructor Quistis Trepe," Ashley gestured towards them, looking suspicious as to why they seemed amused.

"Joining us later will be Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, and Selphie Tilmitt," Ashley walked over to stand next to the three.

"Now normally, we wouldn't have this many people joining us to help redesign. But in this case, we made an exception since all of them are so close with Mr. Almasy,"

"Hey wait a minute, we are not at all close with Seifer-" Quistis piped in. Rinoa quickly elbowed her.

"Yes we are, isn't that right Squall?" Squall just nodded, a smug smile on his face.

"So tell us, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, why do you want to do this for Seifer?"

Quistis went to answer but Squall got to it first.

"Well, he's done so much to us; I mean for us, he really deserves this!"

"Alright let's head off to Seifer's dorm to see what designer, Pheobe Ishcittles has in store for his room," Ashley began walking in the direction of the dorm rooms while Rinoa and Squall tripped over each other trying to get there first. Quistis just shook her head, confused.

Pheobe was already there; she had many supplies with her and was measuring the walls. Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis all walked in, getting there before Ashley. Rinoa walked around, eyeing the place.

"Wow this place is totally....CLEAN?!" She paced around examining everything.

It was very basic, and had only a few major pieces of furniture with a few pictures of the 'posse' and some miniature swords.

"Oh, it's not big deal, I've been here before-" Quistis replied calmly.

Rinoa and Squall questionably glanced at her.

"Right, since he had that thing and I had that thing and had to help him with that thing,"

Squall shrugged at Rinoa and went to see the bathroom. Rinoa sat on Seifer's bed, admiring his silk black bed spread and pillows. Pheobe finally quit what she was doing and snapped to gain everyone's attention.

"My name is Pheobe Ishcittles, I am a designer and no one should question me. Further more, love and bunnies,"

Startled, Rinoa, Quistis, Ashley, and Squall all gathered around.

"This place shall gleam like a steaming pile of chocobo poop on a hot august day,"

Ashley answered everyone's question by whispering, "She escaped from an insane asylum,"

"So friends of Seefer, what does he like?"

"Exactly it's Seifer, and he like's modern-" Quistis began only to be cut off by Squall's hand.

"He likes pink, and teddy bears, and he really really likes dolls!" Rinoa finished.

Pheobe suddenly became very excited.

"WONDERFUL! A PALACE OF LOVE AND A WORLD OF PINK!"

Squall let out a small chuckled while Rinoa looked like she was about to burst.

"But Seifer doesn-" Quistis defended again only to be smacked in the back of her head by Zell. Irvine, Selphie, and Zell all came closer. She scowled at the new arrival of the three.

"Quisty, aren't you forgetting...Seifer loves this stuff," Irvine added, giving her a wink.

Quistis finally understood and a scowl came to her face.

"Fine, but I had nothing to do with this, besides, I love se-"

Everyone looked at her intently.

"I love Seafood; in fact I'll go get some now, bye!"

"Cya! Pick me up some hotdogs alright!" Zell waved.

Pheobe came back in the room, no one seemed to notice she even left. She had a few buckets of paint in her hand and some bags of other odd items.

"Ready to see?"

"YES!" everyone replied at the same time.

Pheobe dumped the bags revealing tons of fuzzy toys and barbies, and other girly stuff. She then took the paint can and opened it...revealing a bright neon pink.

Ashley's eyes went wide and she raised an eyebrow.

"Righttt...well, we have two days, so let's get to work!"

_**Meanwhile in Winhil...**_

Seifer, looking miserable entered the small town of Winhil, if it could even be called that. An old man sat on the porch of an old house, the only sound anywhere was the creaking of his chair. Other than that, it was all vacant and the buildings looked ancient. He was more than just really close to leaving right then. However, seeing a nearby pub he decided to kill some of his boredom.

There was only a few people there, most of them old men who had nothing better to do. Seifer slumped down in a nearby stool near the counter. A middle aged waitress approached, underneath her red vest, a shirt that read 'While You Were Out' was hidden away.

"Something's peachy in this town...,"

**Lady Eclipse:** There it is. The first chapter! It's somewhat short, but whaddya think? Hehe I need reviews and ideas so puh-lease? You know what to do. ;)

**:-: Disclaimer for all Chapters :-:** I do not eat green eggs and ham, I do not eat them sam I am. I would not eat them in a box, I would not eat them with a fox and so I would not claim the trademarks of Squaresoft-Enix as my own for they make money as I do not, now I shall leave and eat some broccoli I have recently bought. _bows_


	2. Day One Part One

: - : Chapter 2 : - :  
: - : Day 1 – Part 1 : - :  
  
"I can't believe you guys are making me do this!" Quistis complained while painting a small section of a wall.  
  
"Come on, admit it, you're having fun! Besides, it's not like you and Seifer are having a secret affair or anything," Irvine laughed at the thought of Seifer and Quistis.  
  
Quistis turned pale and didn't say another word. Zell jumped around with a huge smile on his face. He soon 'accidentally' spilled paint on Seifer's Hyperion case.  
  
"Oops! Oh well, now it matches the room! HAHAHAHAHHA MWHWAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"Zell, are you okay?" Selphie stopped her painting and glanced at him.  
  
"Yeah! I'm great! Oh man, pay back at its best!"  
  
Everyone was at work painting and soon the room glowed with a bright pink. Everyone looked very please except Quistis who almost looked frightened, but then again, who wouldn't be frightened by fluffy pink stuff? Pheobe came in with some wallpaper border. Everyone stopped working and turned to her.  
  
"Here it tis! The belle of the room!" Unraveling it, pink ducks and kittens along with some ugly looking maroon hearts came into view. The border itself was a light peach color and was very wide and long.  
  
Zell looked a little disappointed, "Oh man, didn't they have anything more. . . more horrible?"  
  
"Little cabbage elf, this is brilliant! Do not question my questions,"  
  
Zell, extremely mad by being called a cabbage elf started throwing punches in the air while everyone else just had to wonder how crazy she really was.  
  
"Don't you mean, don't question my authority?"  
  
"Enjoy jibber less coffee, shall we get back to play?"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Rinoa opened it. A guy wearing a construction hat and chocobo sweatpants pushed past her and came in.  
  
"Pheobe, darling, what new master piece are you creating?"  
  
Pheobe, looking flattered gave him a hug and giggled like a hyena.  
  
"Everyone, this is Flassrondo, the people who makes furniture,"  
  
"Person, not people, person!" Quistis corrected in an instructor tone, very much annoyed.  
  
Ashley seemingly walked into the room with a cup of tea and a banana and looked around.  
  
"Wow this place looks.," She took a second glance at the wall and sat down.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to take everything out of the room before doing anything and put plastic down?" Ashley looked around the room and noticed how all the furniture and everything in the room had dribbles of pink paint on them.  
  
"Nope, we take orders from Pheobe, and aren't you supposed to be the host of this show, and be here early?" Selphie questioned in a high voice.  
  
"Hey there was traffic, and Hotdog Bell had a fire so I had to go to Chocobo King,"  
  
"Oh man, Hotdog Bell lit on fire? How will I live?" Zell dropped to his knees sobbing.  
  
"Me and Rinoa are going to get some breakfast." Squall took Rinoa's hand and walked out.  
  
"Where's Pheobe and Flassronda or rondo or whatever his name is?"  
  
The only people being left in the room, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and Ashley all looked around.  
  
"Who cares? Now we can be in charge and do things our way," Zell grabbed a bag of crayons and feathers; and walked over to the window.  
  
"Well, you can be in charge after I ask you a question about Seifer, if you get it right, you get this," Ashley pointed to a black recliner chair. "However, if you get it wrong, you get this," She then pulled out a Barbie dream house, complete with Barbie radio.  
  
"Oh man, cool!" Zell walked over to the house and started arranging furniture. After noticing the weird stares, he dropped it. "I mean, umm. . . how dumb,"  
  
:: :: ::  
  
A screen shows Seifer sitting in a chair looking like he was about to kill someone. An old lady sat knitting next to him talking to him.  
  
"Oh Homer, I knew my long lost son would come back to me one day!"  
  
"For the last freaking time, old hag, I am not your son!"  
  
She then held up a pair of boxers she was knitting and smiled at her handy work.  
  
"I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
:: :: ::  
  
"How did Seifer say he was going to kill the old lady? Did he A. Say he was going to beat her over the head with a rubber duck and light her hair on fire, B. Did he say he was going to cast float on her and send her to the island closet to hell, or did he C. say he was going to slice and dice the old hag in one million different pieces with Hyperion?"  
  
"Hmm, that's a tough one, I'd say A!" Zell answered.  
  
"No wait! We should all discuss this. . .after all we wanna win that Barbie house, I mean recliner for Seifer right?" Zell thought for a moment and then looked at Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis.  
  
"Yeah, we'll go with A!"  
  
Ashley smiled, "Alright we'll find out on the next chapter- I mean after the commercial break!"  
  
: - : Chapter 2 : - :  
: - : Day 1 – Part 1 : - :  
: - : End : - : =^-^=FantasyWolf: Yeah, another short chapter! I can't help it! Blah- I'm gonna have my friend help me on this one a lil so I'll introduce her next chapter! By the way, I'm hoping you've all seen 'While you were out' on TLC! I love that show :D Find out if they win the Barbie dream house on the next chapter! By the way, will we ever find out about Flassrondo and Pheobo? Yeah! I promise! REVIEW. . .um please? =^-^= 


	3. Day One Part Two

: - : Chapter 3 : - :   
: - : Day 1 – Part 2 : - :  
  
"And we're back!" Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis all waited  
impatiently.  
  
"We asked, 'How did Seifer say he was going to kill the old lady who is holding him hostage?' and you said, 'A. he was going to beat her over the head with a rubber duck and light her hair on fire."  
  
"The correct answer is . . ."  
  
:: :: ::  
  
(Quick thing for everyone who is wondering why in the world Seifer is putting up with this, he's in an inn and the old lady is a 'secret spy' who works for us. Her job is to keep him there . . . so why is Seifer sitting there instead of leaving? For one, the While You Were Out crew locked him in there, with absolutely no means of escape and two, well we don't really know!)  
  
We go back to Seifer sitting in a chair next to a fireplace. The old woman is now looking through a photo album and talking endlessly about every picture.  
  
"DAMN! WHY DIDN'T I BRING HYPERION? IF I HAD A FLOAT, I WOULD CAST IT ON YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE ISLAND CLOSEST TO HELL . . .,"  
  
Seifer began picking up anything in the small room.  
  
"Sonny, it's not nice to swear, bad boy,"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I'M GOING TO. . . . .GOING TO BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH THIS RUBBER DUCK AND LIGHT YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!" (o.0 Seifer's losing it, but what would you expect, he's been in that room for 7 hours straight!)  
  
:: :: ::  
  
"You won!" Ashley smiled and clapped happily stuffing the last piece  
of banana in her mouth.  
  
"WHAT?" Zell asked very confused.  
  
"But, we didn't want to win!" "Well you did and now you win this black  
recliner chair. . . I'll just take this Barbie house back to the  
store," Ashley walked over to it and began to carry it away until Zell  
stopped her.  
  
"But, but, why? Can't you leave it?"  
  
"Nope, sorry," Ashley walked away out of the bedroom.  
  
Selphie looked around and jumped on the recliner chair pressing  
buttons on the armrest, making it go up and down.  
  
"Say, where's Pheobe and Flassrondo? They have been missing for  
awhile. . ." Irvine began looking around and noticed the room only had  
paint pink on the walls.  
  
"We need to get to work," Quistis opened Seifer's closet and bathroom.  
But Pheobe and Flassrondo were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hmm. . .Just great, now the host and designer people are gone,"  
Irvine walked over to Selphie light kissing her cheek.  
  
"Like I said before guys, no need to fret, now were in charge. Do you  
think anyone would mind if we 'tweaked the chair a little?'" Zell  
walked over to it, pushing Selphie out of the way and kicked it as  
hard as he could. Then he punched. And repeated the process numerous  
times.  
  
"What did the chair do to you Zell?" Squall and Rinoa walked in and  
looked around.  
  
"I thought you would have more done then this, we only have like a day  
left!"  
  
"I know, but that insane designer lady is missing,"  
  
"Flassrondo too," Selphie added.  
  
Zell finished using the chair as a punching bag and looked very  
pleased. He hit it again and it made a strange noise before beeping.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
The chair beeped faster. . .and faster. . .until it made a really mad  
hissing sound.  
  
"Nice going Zell! It's gonna blow!" Selphie darted behind Irvine, as  
did Rinoa with Squall and they all ran out at the same time, smashing  
into each other.  
  
"RUNNNN!" Selphie was the first out of the room screaming.  
  
Soon after Zell, Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis came running out  
also. A very loud bang was heard and they slowly crept back into the  
room. The chair was, well, no longer together. Bits and pieces of  
metal, electric parts, and leather were scattered everywhere and black  
filmy streaks surrounded the walls.  
  
"Nice going Zell!" Irvine patted Zell on the back.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my-"  
  
"No, really Zell, nice going!" Squall looked around and noticed that  
everything in the room was basically toast except for Seifer's steel  
gunblade case which was now a nice charcoal color.  
  
"You do realize, we damaged Seifer's property and he may very well  
have the right to sue us," Quistis chimed in.  
  
Everyone just shrugged.  
  
"Well, now what?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Bad news guys, turns out that Pheobe and Flassrondo were seen leaving  
on a flight to Vegas, we have to cancel the show," Ashley came in and  
sat down on a piece of leather.  
  
"No way! We cannot cancel this now, look at this place! There's pink  
paint on the walls, all of Seifer's furniture and belongings are  
toast, courtesy of Zell and there's pieces of a recliner chair lying  
everywhere! We can't just forget it and have Seifer return to this!"  
  
Everyone looked amazed at the amount of words that came out of  
Squall's mouth in a bout ten seconds. Soon the amazement wore off  
though.  
  
"I guess we could still run the show. Hmm . . . well we could have the  
show give you guys 1000 dollars and then you could just go off on your  
own and make the room. But you would have to make the furniture  
yourself,"  
  
Ashley contemplated for a moment and then motioned for them to wait  
there a minute, before walking off.  
  
"Super duper cool! We are now totally in charge!" Selphie whooped her  
fist in the air.  
  
"Yeah, where do we start? Does anyone have any ideas?" They all stood  
there in the middle of the room for awhile when Irvine had an idea.  
  
"Hey Selph, do you still have those finger paints and paint art?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. . .but why?"  
  
"Just go get em babe," Zell and Squall read Irvine's mind and grinned  
like a bobcat.  
  
Selphie came back into the room with a large pink case and opened it.  
  
"Everyone ready to have some fun?" Rinoa eyed the paints and then the  
room.  
  
Selphie took out the five-hundred finger paint set and paint art  
spinner.  
  
"Alright, grab some paint and paint on the walls, now remember, this  
is Seifer we're talking about so write stuff to really annoy him and  
make it look horrible!"  
  
Everyone walked over and took a different color of paint and went to a  
different wall. Zell wrote in huge red letters, 'Seifer is a  
chickenwuss' and 'Idiot of the century lives here.  
  
:: :: ::  
  
It was nearing dinnertime and the walls were completely filled with  
little scribbles and words. Even Quistis put a few things down.  
  
"Boy, who would have thought that wrecking someone's room could be so  
exhausting?" Zell yawned and stretched, wiping the excess paint on the  
carpet.  
  
"Wait, we haven't used the paint art spinner yet. . ." Selphie put it  
together and smiled.  
  
"What does it do?" questioned Rinoa.  
  
"Just pour any color of paint in the slot there, and set the range  
there, and press the button and you'll find out,"  
  
Squall took all the leftover paint and poured it into the slot and  
then set the range at the strongest setting and flipped the switch.  
The machine made a running noise and soon started to hum softly, as it  
was getting fired up.  
  
"I suggest you all run if you don't want paint on your clothes,"  
  
Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis, and Squall stood back in the doorway. Irvine  
and Zell just stood there waiting, not really caring if paint got on  
there clothes, since they were wearing old ones.  
  
The machine started hurling around and five small cylinder like shapes  
popped out of it, aiming straight out. Then they began swooshed paint  
everywhere in the room.  
  
"How long does it last?" yelled Zell over the sound.  
  
"About thirty minutes,"  
  
:: :: ::  
  
After having a huge dinner, the gang all came back to Seifer's room  
and went in. The whole room was wet with a puke green, dark gray, and  
other colors. The ceiling and floor were covered, while the writing on  
the walls was still there even more brightly.  
  
"Wow . . .," Ashley blinked a few times.  
  
"That is the most hideous thing I have ever seen. . ."  
  
The paint smell was still clammy in there and the forgotten chair  
debris stuck up from the ground at odd angles covered by the paint.  
  
"Well, I guess this concludes day one, not much you can do now right?"  
  
Zell ran out and came back in about a minute with a huge back of  
chocobo feathers and threw them everywhere.  
  
"There, the paint should be dry by morning, that's when the real  
decorating begins,"  
  
: - : Chapter 3 : - :   
: - : Day 1 – Part 2 : - :  
: - : End : - :  
  
=^-^=FantasyWolf: I wanna say, your reviews mean so0o much to me!  
THANK YOU so much, please keep em comin! I luff you guys :D *sniff* =^-  
^= 


	4. Day Two Part One

[ While You Were Out ~ FF8 Style ]  
  
[ Part One ~ Day Two ]  
  
[ Author's Notes ~ Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in awhile so here is the next part! My friends, Rhiannon will be helping me with this so we are going to PART-TAY! Hahaha hehehe not sorry, too much cocoa for me ( Enjoy . . . ]  
  
Ashley entered Seifer's dorm the next morning, feeling rejuvenated and ready to go. She brought with her a bag full of one thousand dollars for the gang to spend and her pocket neopet. (Just in case she got bored) Upon entering, she saw that everyone was already there, everyone but the loony designer and how shall we say. . . .odd construction worker. Everyone turned as she walked in.  
  
"Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Oh my, whatever could it be?" Irvine said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well, I talked to the designers and since we 'have' to have a designer, I figured, hey- well I need a job and they need a designer so like umm... I'm the designer!" Having a cheesy smile on her face, she slapped her forehead.  
  
"Oops, I almost forgot, I also have an assistant, everyone, I'd like you to meet Rhiannon!" Ashley looked at the door and coughed.  
  
"I said I'd like you to meet RHIANNON!" She waited impatiently.  
  
A 5'3, with chestnut colored hair came in slowly while looking around, her cheeks bulged with food as she 'bounced in'. She dragged a large green suitcase behind her, which was packed full with miscellaneous objects.  
  
"Mmfornin merveone!" She said between a mouth full of food.  
  
"Anyway, today we have a lot of work to do, so let's get to it!" Ashley's cell phone rang, playing chocobo de something rather.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The person on the other line abruptly answered.  
  
"Do your feet smell like rotten cabbages on a hot summer day in December?"  
  
Ashley, confused and quite scared replied. "Why no! I do not believe the do,"  
  
"Then you better go catch it!" Laughter was heard and then the line went dead.  
  
~*~*~*~ On a pay phone in Balamb Garden's cafeteria, Nida sat laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh man, that's a good one, it just gets better and better every time!"  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Everyone in the cafeteria, including Xu and headmaster Cid looked strangely at him.  
  
Cid whispered over to the lunch lady, "I always knew that boy was rather unique,"  
  
The lunch lady replied back, "Yes isn't his name Aneeda? Or was it Edea? I just can't seem to remember,"  
  
"You know what? I don't even know, oh well," They both shrugged  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They all sat in silence wondering how to make this room any worse then it already was. Rinoa was the first to break the peace.  
  
"So. . . umm, what should we do?" She asked trying to pry a feather off her shoe.  
  
"Idunno," Selphie said checking her boots out of habit.  
  
Suddenly, Ashley's phone rang AGAIN. Sighing, she picked it up and roughly pushed the 'on' button.  
  
"HELLO?!"  
  
"Can you hear me now?" A few snickers were heard. "Who are you? Lemme guess, your related to Pheobe right?"  
  
"Goo- Hey I'm supposed to be telling the jokes here!" More scary laughing ended the call.  
  
"Okay then, can you say 'psycho'?"  
  
Everyone in the room, "PSYCHO!"  
  
Ashley just shook her head.  
  
"I like stopped at AC Moore and found the cutest addition to any room!" Rhiannon smiled proudly.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to show us?" asked Squall.  
  
"Umm. . .oh yeah, I guess, right, sure, whatever you say,*weirdo*," She rummaged through a bag that said 'Shiva's R Us' and pulled out 3 frilly pink, lacy, pillows. Along with a lavender bedspread and a box that said 'bed in one, canopy set'.  
  
"Why does Seifer get all this good stuff?" Zell asked pouting.  
  
"I think it will be beautiful, don't you think so Irvy?" Asked Selphie.  
  
"Yea sugar bunny . .," Irvine replied a little sheepish, looking around and seeing all the mocking looks in the room knowing that later he would regret it.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, lets get to it" Squall said breaking the ice.  
  
"Okay people, chop chop," Ashley said taking charge.  
  
"Selphie and Irvine- you guys are in charge of the bathroom, put the purple fuzzy toilet cover on the toilet, fuzzy ducks and bunnies shower curtain, etc. Squall and Rinoa- you guys go to Ifrit's Furniture Outlet and go find some "new" furniture. Quistis and I will check out Seifer's closet, and Rhiannon and Zell {oh, boy I just made a huge mistake} will do his bed, and anything else that needs to be done,"  
  
Everyone set off in their separate directions.  
  
[ While You Were Out ~ FF8 Style ]  
  
[ Part One ~ Day Two ~ End ]  
  
[ Author's Notes ~ OKAY THIS chapter didn't include any decorating but I managed to squeeze it out so that you would have something to read :D hope ya liked it. . . Rhiannon helped. Next one will be up soon, I am writing it as we speak! ] ] 


	5. Day Two Part Two

: - : Chapter 5 : - :  
: - : Day 2 – Part 2 : - :  
  
The room was a big mess of pink fuzzy animals, soft objects, and twisted metal with paint everywhere. The smell of paint and plastic still lingered in the air. All the walls, ceiling, and hard floor were coated in a glop of color and grey mess. While the large room was still fairly empty, a large pink bed sat in the middle of the room. Hundreds of just purchased stuffed animals were scattered about the room everywhere. Bunnies and teddy bears had found a new home.  
  
Everyone was hard at work. It was nearing lunchtime and a lot was completed, Seifer's room was soon looking very good, to a Barbie that is. Irvine and Selphie had finished the bathroom and went out to Balamb for a while. Rinoa and Squall hadn't come back from the store yet but called from their cell phones and said that a couch, and some other furniture were going to be delivered by noon. Zell, Rhiannon, Quistis, and Ashley were still working. Ashley and Quistis were sorting through some of Seifer's old things in his closet. Rhiannon and Zell were having a pillow fight.  
  
:: :: ::  
  
"Geeze, what is all this stuff he has?" Ashley moved away more boxes and began opening them.  
  
"I have no idea, I didn't even know he kept weird things like this. . .," Quistis held up a 'Fancy Feast' cat food.  
  
"And he doesn't even have a cat, so you do the math," Ashley laughed.  
  
"I know we shouldn't be looking through his stuff but hey. . .this is really fun!" Quistis added. Ashley nodded in agreement and took out the last miscellaneous items in the large box she was looking through. She flipped briefly through a copy of 'Chicken Soup for the Sorceresses Knight's Soul'. She put on a gardening hat with a straw weaved bow and chuckled loudly.  
  
"Oh, Seifer...Seifer...Seifer...I have you now! *hehe*," Quistis schemed to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure if anyone in Garden found out he had this stuff, they'd never let him live it down," Ashley held up a vibrating cat and picture of the library girl with the pigtail that were inside the box. Both at once they started laughing hysterically. Quistis tried to control herself but found it impossible and fell to the floor in laughter. Ashley helped herself off the ground by grabbing onto one of Seifer's hanging shirts. The shirt fell to the floor quietly and a large box came down with it noisily.  
  
"Ooooh!" Quistis and Ashley scrambled to their feet and over to the box. The box was taped very well and had red writing on it everywhere that couldn't be made out. Anyone could tell though, it was a box that held something important and Seifer sure didn't want anyone to see the contents.  
  
Ashley examined it closely while Quistis tried to pry it open. "Look, a box that holds something important and Seifer sure doesn't want anyone to see the contents,"  
  
"Let's open it!"  
  
:: :: ::  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Zell and Rhiannon bounced up and down on Seifer's new 'Pretty Princess Canopy bed' while hitting each other with the fluffy velvet bunny pillows that Selphie had made. Zell's hair was going in every direction but he didn't seem to care in the slightest as him and Rhiannon flew up high on the bed, hearing a crack with every jump.  
  
"We're gonna break this thing," Rhiannon laughed out of breath. Zell shrugged and grabbed her legs, sending her down. She landed on top of him and their faces were almost touching. Zell laughed nervously and blushed a little.  
  
"Mmmm!"  
  
"What?" asked Rhiannon.  
  
"I smell...hotdogs?"  
  
"Oh, it's probably me, I just ate one. . .man I love hotdogs,"  
  
Zell was almost completely oblivious to the position they were still in while Rhiannon was well aware.  
  
"Wh-wh-what did you say?"  
  
"Hotdogs, yeah, their my life! I eat 'em everyday," Rhiannon got up and jumped off the bed.  
  
Zell stayed in a laying position staring into space. 'Oh man, she's great! She loves hotdogs too! Forget the Library Girl! She doesn't even have a name!'  
  
:: :: ::  
  
Irvine and Selphie admired their handy-work in the bathroom. A pink shower curtain hung lopsided from the shower. Hearts covered the pattern and heart shaped rugs were scattered randomly on the floor. Selphie took out a tube of lipstick and wrote on the mirror,  
  
'Remember tampons, not pads,' she laughed and went to erase it before Irvine stopped her.  
  
"It doesn't feel right doing this stuff . . . but it sure feels good!" She gave Irvine a high five and he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
:: :: ::  
  
There was a loud knock on the door and Rhiannon walked over to it, opening it slowly. Three guys dressed in yellow jumpsuits pushed past her and into the room, carrying a large purple couch with leopard print. The one with wearing a hat that said 'Seymour's' kicked another one of the guys for tripping slightly.  
  
"Wedge! Dammit, don't ruin this couch!"  
  
Zell hopped off of the bed and ran over to them where they were still struggling to put the couch on uneven ground.  
  
"WEDGE? BIGGS?"  
  
"Hey! It's the seeds!" "Yeah well, sir, I believe we are in Balamb Garden," Wedge dropped the couch and rubbed his head.  
  
Rhiannon grabbed Wedge's hand and shook it hard.  
  
"Nicetameetya! Now deliver out furniture and leave,"  
  
Zell held Rhiannon off and slightly smiled at the weird Reunion. "So, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We got a job at 'Seymour's' Man I hate that guy, he's gay and even worse, he's dead,"  
  
"Damn ff10; anyway, come on Wedge, Spudwick,"  
  
Wedge and Spudwick left the room while Biggs nodded to the two and left.  
  
"Weird I tell ya . . .,"  
  
"What, about those guys- Biggs and Wegs?" asked Rhiannon.  
  
"No, I used to have an uncle named Spudwick," They shrugged and fell back onto the bed.  
  
:: :: ::  
  
The purple leopard couch sat in front of the room's windows. Some retro – lime green curtains hung loosely from the windows, obviously put on wrong. The bed was in place in the middle of the room against a main wall. A large pink canopy with many bows hung also lopsided from the top of the bed. Two pink colored wooden posts held the bed together and bunnies were wrapped around the posts. The bedspread was bright orange and didn't match the rest of the room in any way. It had Velma from Scooby Doo on it and many animal shaped pillows were piled on the bed. The bottom frame of the bed didn't look very sturdy and it wasn't at all screwed in correctly. On the other side of the room, five multi-colored beanbag chairs were placed and almost fully covered as mountains of stuffed animals and Barbies were piled on top of them. Other then that, the rest of the room was pretty bare but the dried paint and feathers stuck in the paint gave the room a great touch.  
  
It was 2:00 PM and Seifer was scheduled to come back around 8. Rinoa and Squall STILL hadn't come back from the store. Irvine, Selphie, Rhiannon, and Zell were all scattered around the room looking very bored.  
  
"Well, it's not like we can do anything else until they get back," Selphie concluded.  
  
"Grrrr...," Zell looked over to Rhiannon as she thudded her head against a wall.  
  
:: :: ::  
  
Quistis and Ashley were on top of the box they had found. They ripped, pulled, and kicked it. Still though it wouldn't open. Ashley sighed loudly and kicked it, taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"Come on!!! There's something good in here and we're going to see what it is! Quistis Trepe will open this box!" Quistis lifted her boot and kicked it through the top of the box. The contents of the box could now be seen and Quistis and Ashley gasped in horror. . .  
  
: - : Day 2 – Part 2 : - :  
: - : End : - :  
  
=^-^= FantasyWolf: Yeah, I'm slightly re-doing some of the other chapters! I haven't updated in almost 5 months. But I'm active now so do not fear. Please review, the more reviews the faster the update. In the next chapter, we'll find out what's in the box! (I'm sure your all dying to know) Also, we have a visit from two of Seifer's friends and some last minute decorating. Along with some Junior GF's selling poisoned cookies :D =^-^= 


	6. Day Two Part 3

**While You Were Out FF8 Style**

**Eclipse: **Alright, i've concluded that this is all complete crap. Haha, but I intend to finish it. One day it will be redone and the writing will be much more pretty. Until that day comes however, here is the next chapter for your enjoyment.

Squall squirmed through the crowded Balamb streets, trying to catch up with Rinoa. She was way ahead of him, walking through all the inhabitants. Balamb was normally never this full but today was an exception. Many alien onlookers stopped to see what the buzz was in this small, usually quiet place. Today held the day when citizens from each town and country came to play cards in the newly founded 'Triple Triad Challenge'. Squall wanted to use his gunblade to get through but Rinoa had objected. They were finally nearing the entrance, when a little girl ran past him. His feet didn't agree with the rest of his body and he nearly took a fall on the hard rock.

They both sighed in relief after escaping outside. Rinoa squinted ahead and could soon make out Balamb Garden. Squall cursed and just followed behind her, silently.

--- --- ---

Zell, Rhiannon, Irvine, and Selphie sat around in a heap where paint hadn't found place. Zell and Selphie boredly threw a piece of plastic to one another, while Irvine was about to fall asleep.

"So how do you think good 'ol Seifer will react when he see's his bedroom?" Irvine chuckled at the possible outcomes.

"Maybe he'll like it," Zell commented.

"Zell, he's not gonna like it. He's not like you," Selphie's voice had seemed to lost it's usual glow over an hour ago.

"Whatever," he yawned, scraping some paint from the floor.

--- --- ---

A horrid sound ripped through Seifer's closest, one of the most tortured wails ever invented. Yodeling. Ashley held a small tape recorder in her hand, the sound of a man's yodel pierced the room. Quistis's laughter could almost drown out any other sound. She was on the floor, her hands covering her face, and tears of amusement on her cheeks. Ashley just pulled out piece after piece of the box contents.

Scattered around them were many tapes all labled something to the extent of 'yodel' and several male competition yodeling trophies. But what did them in the most was the russian-inspired-mountain-coughdrops-outfit they had also found. Ashley held it up, and threw it to the ground. Quistis calmed herself slightly and pulled out yodel mugs, posters, and any other merchandise you could imagine.

"Oh dear hyne...I hardly know Seifer, but don't get me wrong, this stuff is wicked,"

"I can't believe this!!!" Quistis quickly filed everything back into the box, like someone was coming to scold them.

Ashley didn't bother helping but laughed more and tried to tape the box shut with the already used tape. Quistis scrambled around trying to put it back where it was. She had in her hands, a picture of Seifer wearing the outfit and most likely 'singing' from the look on his face. As much as they wanted to tell the world, or at least Ashley, they weren't that mean. Quistis started thinking evil plans of blackmail that may come in handy in the future.

--- --- ---

Zell got up to investigate once he heard the noise in the closet but a knock on the door made him stop. All the other three sat up, interested that something was happening.

Zell opened the door to find Rajin and Fujin. "Not good," he heard Selphie mutter behind him.

Rajin looked surprised and walked in, "What are you all doing in Seifer's room? We just came by to see Seifer, ya know. But why does his room look like this?"

Fujin came behind, her eye held confusion. "EXPLAIN!"

"Explain, right right...well you see, since we like Seifer so much, we thought we would...we...," Selphie smiled and cut in, "We thought we would make his room what he had always dreamed. A version of his long lost childhood. We did grow up with Seify!"

Rajin bought it and smiled weirdly, "Man, Seifer's gonna be so happy, ya know!"

"LIES, RAGE!" Fujin looked ready to fight them all. "What Fuj? They lying? Well then, guess we're gonna have to fight, ya know,"

Irvine and Rhiannon came over and they all stared at one another.

--- --- ---

The furry purple couch was placed in front of the bathroom door, Rajin and Fujin's voices filling the empty room.

"Yo, let us out, ya know! Let us go! Fuj's getting mad, so am I, ya!" Rajin pounded on the door of the bathroom and Fujin kicked him hard.

"YOUR FAULT!" She hit him again and picked up a door weight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, they tricked us, ya know! Said Seifer was in here...,"

"IDIOT!"

--- --- ---

The four friends walked down to the cafeteria, avoiding all the students that just so happened to 'wander by' the room.

"Should we have just left Quisty and Ashley there?" Selphie felt bad.

"Oh, they're fine...they have half the disciplinary committee to keep them company," Irvine said, checking out some of the Balamb hotties.

"How can they be half when there's only 3 members?" Zell argued, which started a bigger arguement that might have never ended until they reached the cafeteria.

--- --- ---

Squall and Rinoa had almost reached the Garden. Almost was the key word. As they walked along the path, a small structure came into view.

"Oh, what's that over there?" She pointed.

"I don't know! Can we just get back?" Squall begged, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"No, i'm going to check it out," Rinoa marched away and Squall soon followed.

"Geez...,"

As they got closer, Rinoa could see it was a little lemonade and cookie stand right in the middle of the field. Behind it, two odd looking kids stood and smiled.

"Hey, those kids shouldn't be out here, there are monsters," she walked up the the small stand made of boxes.

"Who cares? If they wanna get eaten, we should let them,"

The two kids weren't at all kids. The little girl had light blue skin, and blonde hair in dreadlocks hanging down from her. She wore a blue bathing suit almost and looked to be made of ice. The other little boy was definetly not human, he was all red and hairy...two horns on his head and a ram like nose.

Rinoa came closer but stopped, staring at them. Squall made his best pity look.

"Damn, those kids are ugly,"

Rinoa smacked him and whispered, "Those aren't kids, those are 'young' guardian forces',"

Squall smirked, "Oh yeah, I suppose that's Shiva and Ifrit's kids,"

--- --- ---

Ashley and Quistis finally emerged from the closest. They had taken best care to put everything back the exact way it was.

"Where is everybody?" Quistis sat on the couch.

"Hey, why is this couch in front of the bathroom?"

"OUT!"

"Yeah, let us out, ya know,"

Ashley, startled, went to move it.

"Leave it," Quistis laughed and they went to get something to eat as well.

--- --- ---

After a well deserved break, Selphie, Irvine, Rhiannon, Ashley, Zell, and Quistis came back to Seifer's dorm. They all headed in and Ashley got up.

"Oh crap, we have to do another question/answer thing. Hm, maybe i'm not cut out for this job,"

"Well anyway, everyone sit so we can find the...erm...lovely prize," Ashley looked around, mentally slapping herself for 'blowing up the prize'.

"Well, I guess there isn't a prize,"

"Hey, did you take that barbie dream house back yet?" Zell asked eagerly.

"No, why?"

"Oh, we all know Zell is in love with it...," Selphie giggled.

"Am not! I just want...Seifer to really hate his room," He said trying to sound convincing.

"Well, since you want it so badly I guess we can use it as the prize again,"

Quistis watched Zell's expression and smiled, "Well, we're supposed to have two prizes right? One for if we get it right and one for if we get it wrong,"

"Oh yeah...forgot," Ashley said distracted by a car out the window.

"Earth to Ashley," Rhiannon waved her hand in front of her face and looked out too.

"That purple limo has been past thegarden almost five times now, seems kinda weird seeing how there's no road,"

"Ah, that's not too weird," said Selphie...the rest agreed.

"Okay...anyways, if you get it right..you get," she looked around quickly and picked up staff that was on the ground. "This one of a kind staff,"

"No not my staff, ya know!" Rajin yelled from inside the bathroom.

"But if you get it wrong, you win the barbie house," Ashley opened the dorm door and picked up the box and came back in, setting it on the floor,"

The sunlight was quickly fading in through the window and neither of them realized how little time they had left.

"And the question is...," Ashley walked over to one of the camera guys and got an envelope.

"It says, 'Seifer has escaped from Winhil and is on his way home to Garden now. He will be back much earlier and isn't happy. How did he escape..., was it A) he burnt the room down and stole a car B) he jumped out of a window and rode a chocobo or C) killed the old woman,"

Zell thought carefully. "Well remember last time, we answered the worst answer and it was right? Well now I won't be fooled again, the answer is clearly A!"

The cameras went to Seifer and showed him casting fire on the old house. The old lady still sat in her chair, complaining the heat was up too high and Seifer left the house. He then ran over to an old man and stole his car, taking off and almost killing a chocobo.

"Correct!" Ashley said laughing.

"No, please don't take it! NOOOO," Zell watched as she again put the barbie house in the hall and shut the door. She then handed them the staff.

"Here ya go!"

"You guys are gonna pay, ya know!" Rajin said and screamed like a girl as Fujin kicked him again.

"HELLO! WEREN'T ANY OF YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" Quistis rushed around, trying but failing to clean up.

"What?" Irvine asked.

"Seifer is coming home really soon! He's already escaped, he could be back any minute! Look at this place!!!"

"Time to face reality, Seifer is gonna kill us all,"

"Uh huh," Zell agreed. The guys then got into a discussion of how they wished to be buried.

"Where in the world is Rinoa and Squall? And Pheobe and Flassrondo guy???"

--- --- ---

"DAMNIT ALL! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?" Seifer screamed as he attempted to drive through Balamb, the streets were crowded and he was about to drive through the whole mess of people.

--- --- ---

Rinoa smiled awkwardly at the two mini gfs.

"Won't you buy some food to help us buy our bike we've been saving for?" the little Ifrit squeaked.

"No Rinoa, don't even think about it...we are leaving right now!" Squall whispered.

"Aw, but they're so cute...we can't Squall! Just one cookie?" Rinoa took out some gil and Squall looked evilly at the little girl who was about to take it.

"It's really good food," She said.

"Yeah and my daddy helped me make it," the boy replied.

Rinoa handed over a wad full of gil and the two kids handed her a cookie and some lemonade.

"Here Squall," she tried to give him a cookie but he looked about to strangle her.

"Get that damn food away from me!"

She glared at him and he stood impatiently.

She sipped some lemonade and looked uncomfortably at the two grinning faces before her, as they watched her gulp it down.

"Really good," she said convincingly.

The little shiva looked at the ifrit and they kicked something under the counter, trying to hide it.

"Don't eat that," Squall told her but it was too late, Rinoa had already taken a bite of the cookie and was chewing it. Her body fell limp but Squall caught her in time and she was completely knocked out.

"What the hell was in that? WHAT DID YOU DO?" The little guardian forces just shrugged.

"That was the 34th customer this week!" whispered the shiva as the ifrit peeked down at the bodies below the stand.


End file.
